snk high school
by AOTotaku
Summary: You are an original high school girl until one day turns around you get a request from Hanji that is to bring overdue home work to 2 brother and to maybe get them back to school and to top it all fall for you. Who will you fall for?Slight Eren x but mostly Levi x reader
1. Chapter 1

Your :appearance

waist long: hair

hair color : ombre

skin tone : fair

You were known as one of the smart yet popular kid on school. Who was living a normal life till this one day turned your life around.

You were at your last period before lunch which is science.

"Today we're going to be studying a titan eye!" This was your crazy science teacher Hanji. "Let's have (_ = your name) _ come show the class. Unlucky for you the thing was slippery and so you all most dropped it on Annie desk ,and if it did your neck would have been snapped but lucky the bell saved you from the possibility of dropping it on some else desk. As soon as you put the eye on Hanji's desk you were going to run for the door to go to lunch, but a pair of hands grabbed you by surprise.

"I have to request for you can do it for me?'

"Yeah what is it Hanji.'

"Can you deliver this over do homework to Levi and Eren and possibly get them back in to school ?"

"Sure. Do I get a reward?"

"Yeah, how about a no school pass of only five days?"

"deal."

After your little talk with Hanji you went to lunch. Your table consists of Mikasa, Sasha, Jean, Armin, Krista, Ymir, Reiner, Annie, and and you being the only Orientals that go to this school.

You sat at your usual spot between Armin and Mikasa. Everyone was eating happily till you said something out of the blue.

"Do any of you know were Levi and Eren are living?"

Everyone stopped eating even Sasha. 'Why do you want to know?" Mikasa asked a bit confused that you wanted to know since you know her little crush on Eren.

"Hanji asked if I could bring them their overdue homework and bring them back to school."

While you explained this you saw a rolled up piece of paper.

"What's this?" you asked while unwrapping the paper and the paper read

"I don't really know where they live but I heard they live in the thug neighborhood called Crimson Rose, but be careful _! All of a sudden a map fell out.

"I have to go find them before dark."

"Why?" they all said in union

"They live in a place called Crimson Rose." You said while picking up the map

"_ be careful I heard that is like the worst place to get lost in! And on top of that your oriental so that means you sell at a high price!"

"Armin I get it but stop acting like you're my mother."

"Fine but it's not my fault if you get lost."

"Whatever."

After you ate your lunch you ran to your room to get out of your gym outfit, and changed in to grey hoody, shorts, black knee high socks and high top with the wings of freedom on them and your (h/c) in a ponytail. Then headed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi reader if you're still reading this thank please review!

While you were on you journey you forgot on thing.

"Let's see I go … opps I forgot the map that person gave me oh well."

You too some random lefts and rights an somehow ended up where you needed to be but in an alley way and were Armin told you not to get lost in pulse you were oriental which meet you would be sold at a very high price to some pervert and to top it all off two thugs were approaching you.

"Hey girly what are you doing here?"

"T-to deliver a package to some people."

" Yo Eli don't scare the treasure we found .She's oriental."

"Hey you're right. She is I barely even noticed." (Lies all lies wtf gome I guessed showed you all a little piece of me opps oh well.

"So who are the anyway "

"Sorry I can't say but I can say I am lost."

"Ok we'll get you out of here and back to your wussy neighborhood after we tell our bosses and let's see what they want us to do with you sounds good.'

You were too afraid to take back so you just said.

"Y-yes sir'

"Wait what they mean by bosses. Oh well I guess I'll just go with the flow." You mumbled to yourself.

'Good."

When you arrived there the door looked just about ready to break.

"Here we are home sweet home."

"Hey boss we found something for you to play with."

Hearing them call you toy made you let out a low growl.

"Oh really bring it here." The voice sounded cold and scary.

"What about me do I get a toy?" this voice all nicer then the first one.

"Well are good sharing"

"Well depends what is it?"

Your position made you uncomfortable because one of the thugs you think is Eli is holing you bridle style and a couple of thugs are touching and saying sexual things.

"Well I think she's your guy's type Oriental."

With that being said they both spun around there chairs to get a good look at you.

"What a beauty" the one that had brown haired said

"Now this one I can't simply share." Said the raven haired said (I know this one is chesses but I ran out of ideas but give me a break I'm a girl so I don't know what a boy would say gome ..)

"Um boss first she has something to give to two people."

The brown haired one gesture for you to sit on his lap. Which you did obediently after you were dropped you dropped from Eli's grip.

"Good girl, now tell me who these people are and what you have to give them." He whispered in your ear. This made you blush a dark pink shade on your cheeks.

"My, my isn't she a cute one. Said the raven haired teen. (Blush gets darker.)

"E-Eren and L-Levi and I'm kind of hoping you're them."

"Wow and she's smart too what a catch." Said the raven haired teen."

"I'm Levi and that's Eren we are half-brothers, and boys will you leave before I kill you."

"Y-yes sir!" And with that they all ran out of the room.

"Now tell us what the package is for."

"Over do homework.'

"Let's see what we have to do." Levi and Eren tried for about a minute then gave up.

"What does this crap even mean?"

"Yeah, I agree."

"Oh and I also need you to go back to school."

"No." They both said in sync.

"I can help you with your homework and you go back to school or stay here were you can see me or live with me were I'll let you do whatever you want."

"Fine" they both said while brushing because of all the dirty things they were thinking of.

"Ok then let's go!"

When you came back with Levi and Eren you saw that in your room you saw Mikasa (aka your roommate) was cleaning.

"Well come back _!"

"Hi Mikasa." You said while striping down your clothes to take a shower.

"_! You can't do that anymore boys are now living with us now!'

"So."

"You're a hopeless case" she said while face palming. "Oh and you can put your clothes in that empty closet."

"Ok."

Mikasa POV

"Eren out of all people Eren she mumbled under her breath while blushing."

"Oi Mikasa I'll be sleeping with you and then tomorrow Levi will."

"Sleeping with Eren and Levi what a bonus" she mumbled and blushed a darker shade of pink.

You came out of the bathroom with dry (h/c) that was waist level put in to a side ponytail and walked to the kitchen to make dinner Mikasa thank the gods you came back into the room.

Your POV

While you were walking to the kitchen and you saw Mikasa blushing and decided to help the poor thing and call her in the kitchen.

"Mikasa!"

"Coming !"

"Can you help me?"

"Sure I don't see why not."

"Good now. Could you get me some vegetables and the chicken?"

"Okay and I have a question to ask you."

"What do you think of them like do you think they're cute, handsome, or just something?"

"Why?"

"Well, because I have a crunch on both and want to know what you think."

"Oh, Mikasa you never change."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you always say oh that boy is too cute when you just saw them and don't even know them or if they have a girl friend."

"True but aren't they cute."

"Yes."

After you and Mikasa were done chatting with you call the boys to dinner.

"So how is it?" you asked with a huge smile after they took a spoon full of soup.

"Perfect just like you." Eren side

"It taste the way I think you taste." (wtf . I'm so terrible at making stories.)

"Hey Mikasa."

"Yeah."

"Think we got are ourselves with playboys."

After dinner everyone was getting ready for bed. You threw yourself in bed and snuggle your pillow on and Levi simply crawled in to bed and snuggled you which you didn't mind you kind of like it.

Mikasa POV

Lucky _ gets to snuggled with but I just- before she could finish her sentence Eren hugged her and the gave her a kiss on her neck.

**To Be Continued**

**Lexiepandas: Hi Reader-chan are you having fun with Eren and Levi -kun probably not but please write review please and plus this is my first story so please be honest. thank you bye**


	3. The fight not really thought

(**Hi reader-chan if you're confused were we left off this is the next day form when you met the brothers.)**

Your POV

You just woke up because of a strong smell of food.

"What's that good smell, maybe Mikasa is trying to impress the boys. You mumble and rub the rest of sleep out of your eyes and walk over to the bathroom and get ready and go to the kitchen in you pajama (yes you are still are wearing your pjs after you shower because that was the only clothes you had that were still clean in the bathroom.)

"What' you cooking M- I mean Levi." You were very surprised to see Levi cooking.

"Chocolate chip pancakes."

"I never knew you knew how to cook."

"Shut up." He growled

"Whatever. Hey do you need any help?"

"Sure."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Let's see give everyone a fruit bowl, and a glass of orange juice, and wake up those two up will you oh and please and thank you."

"Got it and your welcome."

After you gave everyone their fruit bowl and orange juice you were about to leave the kitchen when you found yourself not wanting to leave Levi but you left anyway. When you when got to the room you said "Rise and shine lovebird." But no one was in the room "don't tell my they're talking a bath together" you shivered at the thought. But no one was there either. "Ugh I came here for nothing." And with that being said and when to the kitchen. You wouldn't believe who you was at the table yup Mikasa and Eren.

"Oi Miki (your nickname for Mikasa) How did you get here without me seeing you?

"Easy you were day dreaming while blushing"

"I was?"

"Yup"

"Damn me!"

"Oh yeah you all so mumbled Levi's name I think."

"Shut up I don't Want to hear it Miki."

"Fine."

After you ate you changed into a cropped top high waisted jeans and sneakers and put you hair in to a ponytail, and throw Eren and Levi a tie since boys have to wear a tie.(Ps Mikasa already left the room to meet up with Sasha.)

"Do you real want to watch us change." Eren said

A blush crept on your cheeks. "No!" you scream and turn and blushed harder at the sound of clothes and belts hit the floor

"We're done!" they said while trying to tie their ties

"Learn how to tie a tie, and I mean both of you.' they both blushed but you didn't see it and got out of the room in to the halls.

"Hey _ what extras did you take?"

"I took dance, sing, and art."

"Shoot we asked to be in every single class with you."

"And your problem is?'

"We can't sing, dance, or draw."

"Well guess I have to teach you more than just teach you how to tie a tie.'

"Shut up." Levi growled.

"And a hard headed."

"Whatever let's just get to class. But before you got to class Jean and Armin just had to show up.

"Hey _ want to. Whoa how did you get them- before Jean could finish Eren gave Jean a death glare and Levi gave Armin one too. "W-well see you in class!" And both boys ran to class.

"Why did you have to scare them?"

"Because you're ours."(Blush town just arrived at your cheeks.)

"Shut up let's just go to class."

Your fist class was math with Erwin.

"Hey Erwin look who I got."

"Who?"

"Brother L and brother E."

"What?"

"Levi and Eren."

"Oh."

"Jesus Erwin."

"Sorry, I never thought you'd get them there so fast."

"They're playboys so it was easy."

"Oh that explains why Armin and Jean didn't walk to class with you they probably scared them."

"Bingo."

"Oh and will you please take your seat now."

"Okay."

"Perfect three seats."

"Sit in the middle."

"Talk about Demanding I never though Levi would be so pushy."

"Shut up."

Bad idea siting with them because a how bunch of people came around your desk. But luck for you the bell that starts class saved you. For you math was easy for you but you had to stop and explain it to Levi and Eren.

Time laps

(Lunch time)

You sat at your table while talking to your friends until Eren or Levi would pull you way to whisper in your ear to annoy you or just to give you a kiss on the cheek just to see you blush and everyone would annoy you about it.

"Hey _ "

"What?"

"Which on is your boyfriend?"

"What did you just say?"

"You know what I said."

But before you could talk Levi shut you up with a kiss on the lips. Everyone dropped their spoons or bread at what Levi did. You blushed was a shade of crimson red and brought your fingers to your lips. Eren the got up aggravated at what his brother did. But you weren't going to lie but you kind of liked the kiss his lips were soft and had a hint of honey on them.

"What the hell Levi why the Fudge did you do that for?!"

"I did it she was annoying me so I shut her up with a kiss duh."

With that being said they started fight till you stood up and tried to settle thing but it didn't work very well Eren ended up punching Levi and the next thing you know both of them are punching and kicking at each other. You tried a second time to stop the fighting but it didn't go out very well you ended up with a cut on your cheek under your eye because Eren for some reason had a ring on. You started to bleed but you didn't care that much and tried a third time but Armin held you back and stated to clean your cut with a napkin and some water from a water bottle. He tied to bandage it but you protested in which he gave up but he still held protective to your arm which indeed annoyed you but you at least favored how much he cared for you. The fight when on till The principle (any name you want to name him/her) came in and started to scold the boy you and one thing you did want to happen, happened the Principle looked at your still bleeding cheek and scolded Eren which made Eren hate this brother even more.

"_ you ok it looked like that really hurt." You turn you head to the owner of the voice which was Sasha.

"Yeah it just stings a little."

"Ok how it gets better."

You give the caring girl a slight smile before turning your head back to Eren and Levi.

"Sorry _ I didn't mean to at first I thought I hit Levy. (He said that name just to piss off Levi)

"It's fine." You said while giving him a big smile which made him blush a little. This made Levi mad.

"Tch you lay another had on her that will be the last time you ever live." You know who the voice and you turned around to any see your over protective dad (aka Jean with your over protective mother aka Armin trying to calm Jean down) "Jean, shut up I fine"

"Yeah right." He got up to only God knows were. Then turned your attention back to Levi and Eren.

"Promise me you won't do this again."

"Whatever" Levi growled

"Fine, but still no promises."

"Eren." You said rising your voice higher."

"Fine, promise."

"Good, now if you excuse me I will be going to dance practice (your extras are spaced out throughout the day like Art in the mornings dance in the afternoons, and singing at nights.) After you said this some of your friends (Armin, Mikasa, Sasha, Jean no knows how the hell he got back but he did, Marco, Levi and Eren.) Then when to dance class and your teacher was (Any name you want). You, Mikasa, Sasha, and some other girls did a dance that was from 9 muses called "News" (go check it out #kpopforever *Faces palms*) Mikasa changed her partners to Eren instead of Armin and your instructor changed your partner to Levi instead of Jean because Sasha was the only one who agreed to change partners because she had a little crush on him and you knew it so you all so agreed because you kind of felt a ting of happiness. (You danced as 9 muses' Kyungri, Sasha danced as Serra, and Mikasa danced as Hyuna.)

Upside is that you danced with the person you had a very little crush on and Mikasa got to dance with her lover. The downside was that you had to stop and help the boys since you were the best dancer this school had and since you explained everything the clearest to the boys. By the end of class the brothers learned how to dance to 9 Muses "New." That somewhat surprised you since they said they didn't know how to dance. The rest of the school day was perfectly fine besides the fight at lunch.

(**_The Setting is in Mikasa's and your room_****)**

"Miki do we still have the bed desk?"

"Uh I think it's in the extra closet."

"Thank you."

"Welcome_." (Miki and your room had two floors. The downstairs area is where the kitchen and the living room was and upstairs had the bedrooms and the bathroom.)

"Oi _ help my."

"With what?"

"My math homework!"

"Fine come to the room."

"Ok."

'"So what do you need help with anyway?"

"Everything."

"Thought your were listening to me when I told you how to do it." (PS you were sitting on the bed with your phone in your face and had one knee to your chest and one leg straight.) Levi was walking closer to you but your really didn't care until his face was right in front of your and face with is chest on your knee.

"L-Levi get away from me"

"No and how about you be a good little girl and let me do whatever the hell I want." he whispers in your ear and you slowly nodded.

"Good girl." before you could protest Levi gave you a kiss on the lips just to keep you quite for a bit more.

When he broke the kiss which felt like forever both you and him were gasping for air and you weren't going to lie you loved it with his soft warm lips pressed up agents a yours and you felt a bit excited and scared when you did your next move you gabbed his neck and kissed him. You opened your lips to deepen the kiss and Levi accepted it by letting his tongue explore. You broke kiss because you heard footsteps coming near the door Levi let out a low growl when he heard them too.

"Shoot hurry up get your math book."

"Ok but we will continue this later right?"

"Maybe."

"Tell me or I'll kiss you in front of Eren."

"Honestly I don't know because I have to cook dinner do my math homework (your only homework) and clean up around here."

"Tch,"

*Someone knocks on the door*

"Coming."

"Hey, _ can we study here too?"

"Sure why not, but why all of the sudden?"

"I really don't know but I went out to hear the school announcements and they said that there is some strangers in the school and then I walked back in and after a couple of minutes I head I knock on the door and got scared so I ran up here with Eren."

"Mikasa you didn't realize this is lock down."

"Wait, what?"

"Miki it were strangers that aren't visitors are here for someone or something or just to plan out kill innocent people."

"Oh, but now I am totally sacred now *runs to Eren and hugs him*

"Don't worry I'll protect you." *hug Mikasa a bit tighter.*

"Mikasa do you still remember were the guns are just in case this ever happened."

"whoa gun I don't think girls like you can handle a gun."

"Shut up Levy, but do you still know Miki."

"They're under the bed."

"Thanks" *goes under bed gets a 4 pistols out.*

"Here catch."

"Thanks."

"Me and will go down stairs to see who it is if we don't come back for any reason promise me you will protect Mikasa Eren."

"Good one ."

"Eren will you."

"Yes I will."

"Good come on Levi."

"Fine**_ brat_**."

"Well I guess no then."

"For what."

"Figure it out yourself."

"Wait oh come on please _"

"Fine."

"I never thought you'd give up so fast."

"Shut up."

"You love me."

"No Levi really I think I just heard someone's voice."

"Wait those voices sound really familiar, and if my hearings right I think is Eli and Ed."

"Really?"

"Shh stay here and if I don't come back or you hear loud noises go back you Eren and Mikasa."

"No."

"_ listen to me."

"I want to protect you because I –." you cut yourself off because you almost blurted out your felling to the boy you only meet for one day ago. When you finally fully processed you felt cheeks heat up.

"What you were you going to say."

"Nothing, nothing at all,"

"You're lying tell me."

"I don't want my work of getting your ass here just for nothing."

"Still lying."

"Fine I guess no again."

"Agh fine just stay here till you fell something wrong."

"Ok."

"Good."

"Levi's POV

"Was she going to confess?"

"Levi!"

"Tch why are you here you dumb brats?"

"We just want to check on you boss."

"Why."

"B-because we were worried."

"You know the conditions of bothering my business."

"Y-yes."

"_come here!"

"O-ok!'

(hear hurried foots steps and in the corner of he's eyes sees a small figure at the stairs with hands holding the gun pointed away from her but had it close to her chest.0

"Come here!"

"G-got it."

"She will be shooting both of you in the foot or she will beat you up with her combat skills."

"L-Levi how did you know I had combat skill."

"You're not very good in hiding your dairy."

"W-what how did you find it."

"You know _ you look cute while blushing now will you choose you option."

"Beat up by a girl and have it record it Sir."

"Good choose."

"Now will you _."

"O-okay."

Beating up the two were easy you ended up sitting on both of the now knocked out boy one on top of the other.

"Good job _."

"Thanks now let's go tell the school that they are by me (f/n) (l/n)."

"Yeah then we can continue the thing right?"

"Yup"

**The End of chapter 3 yeah I tried really hard on this one so please could you review it thanks.**

**Bye! . ^.^ :3**


	4. Halloween Night

**Hi Reader-chan decided skip to Halloween because I made an idea so I just wanted to skip to Halloween hope you're okay with it bye.**

(Oh yeah since I skipped two months you've know Eren and Levi for two months now.)

**Setting your dorm**

"Levi what are you wearing to the Halloween party at school?"

"I don't know."

"Ehh?! But it's today."

"So."

"Eren what about you."

"I Titan."

"Oh cool (your eyes looked like they had sparkles in them because you were glad you weren't the only Shingeki no Kyojin fan even if you school was named after the manga and anime.)

"What about you."

"How about we ask Mikasa that question first I think Eren would be a happy camper."

"What is it Miki tell me."

"_ why did you bring the question to me?!'

"Stop stalling Miki."

"Fine I a- am a-a c-cat."

"Whoa wait what are my ears playing tricks on me, am I dreaming?

"N-no!" said a now blushing red Mikasa said.

"Your turn _ what you going to be?"

"Well look –"

"Oi brat stop now how about you stop stalling."

"She's going to be a scouting legion maid because she lost a bet."

"Miki!"

"Karma's a bitch isn't it."

"Not fair."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Stop your god damn fight and tell me who made you do such a wonder- I mean horrible thing.

"This weird boy named Loki said he was doing you a favor so thing it was you." (Yes Loki from fairytail I have no imagination.)

"What are you talking about me and Levi don't even know a Loki dude."

"And if you stayed longer _You would of heard him say that he thinks you and Levi make a perfect couple."

(Levi and you both blush and the now dating couple aww at the sight.)

"I'm going to class now."

"Me too."

"Hey we should probably go too.

"Ugh I hate math but I love it to because I now take every class with a beautiful girl and Erwin eyebrows interest me."

"Whatever."

**Setting math room**

"Hey Miki."

"Sup _ why is Levi not sitting next to you today."

"He's embarrassed."

"Hey you know Levi Rivaille boy from Shingeki no Kyojin look exactly like him and Our Levi is going to cosplay has him."

"Really is all most like mine but mine has a skirt the ( use the URL to see how your costume looks.) ) art/Scouting-Legion-Lolita-Inspired-Uniform-414715835 Armin is not part of your costume."

"Yup oh and did they assign you to do anything at the party?"

"Yeah, I am the waiter that gives them the food instead of just the snacks."

"Me too!"

"Yay."

"Mikasa."

"Eh Eren's here sorry got to go."

"It's fine."

"You sure _."

"Yeah."

"Okay bye."

you put you head on your desk until you hear a familiar voice. "_ can we sit here?"

"Yeah sure why not." You saw Armin and Jean. When they sat down the bell rung to start class. You peeked over your shoulder from time to time only to see Levi stare at you and then turn his head while blushing. You chuckle for no reason you just think it's really cute when he blushes. After math was Art then English. After your art and English you went out to the hall to go to science.

"_ wait up."

"Fine, but hurry up, oh and Armin you have a bow in your hair so don't come crying to me if people start to think you really are a girl."

"Really." *fells around hair finds bow throws it out of hair*

"My I ask what you are wearing for Halloween?"

"I'm going to be a Knight." (Jean)

"I'm going to be a crazy scientist. What about _?"

"I'm going be a-"you were cut when a strong arm wrapped around your waist and pulled you to the side and you to the wall.

"Just that between me, and you kay." You nodded and blushed when you realized who it was and when you felt him nibble on your ear.

"Good now lets go to calls together like we usually do."

"Bye Armin and Jean!"

"Tch like you had to say that."

"Says the person that took two classes to man up and forget about what Loki said."

"Whatever _ let's just forget that ever happened."

"Okay." You walked with Levi to class, when you finally got there Eren was near the door and in the corner of you eye say Levi slightly nod and walk ahead of you. Not talking much of a hint keep walking until Eren tripped you, and you tripped and fell into Levi's arms.

"Eren what was that for?"

"Nothing at all." Then walked to Levi and said you're welcome.

"Eren I just nodded just to tell you I'm don't care about what happen this morning."

"I know it's just your treat."

"Run."

"Levi no running in school and don't tell me you and _ are dating know yay you finally came to scene ."

"Hanji!" you said getting off Levi with a pink blush on your cheeks and Levis warmth left you, you frowned a little. "I just tripped and Levi caught me."

"Ehh I was wrong?"

"Yup."

"Don't talk back to me Levi."

"Whatever." Before Levi got in more troubled with Hanji you hit his arm and apologize to Hanji.

**Time laps**

**Setting in your dorm.**

"Miki could you hand me my green cloak."

"Sure _, here."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"You want to know what I just found out?"

"What?"

"I'm the only one that isn't wearing any Shingeki no Kyojin stuff."

"So, like it matters you won't standing out."

"Well I guess it good in a way."

"Yup."

You and Mikasa put each other's hair up in to a bun.

"We're ready!"

"Okay!" You and Mikasa ran down the stairs.

"Whoa Levi look I have a hot cat."

"Shut up Eren." Said the now Scarlet red Mikasa said while running into Eren's arms.

"Hey Levi why don't you talk a look at you Scouting legion maid."

"Eren you are so lucky I am holding back from punching you."

"That's my girl but could you at least hit him."

"No Levi I will not."

"Wait a minute in the anime doesn't Mikasa have a crush on me and Levi and you are denying you love just to keep humanity safe and then they reveal Petra had feelings for Levi."

"This is all most like the anime except Petra is dating Aurou."

"Oh my gosh Eren I don't love Levi." (lies) you look over to Levi you saw hurt in his eye before his non- emotional expression took over.

"Yeah me too." You didn't realize your expression looked like you were about to cry.

"Are you ok _ you look like your about to cry?"

"Nothing I'm fine come on lets go"

"O-okay come on Eren."

"Wait Levi are you coming?"

"Y-yeah."

"Come on let's go catch up to _."

"Okay come on Levi."

"I'm coming give me a second."

"Well hurry up."

"Okay, okay let's go." (Eren, Levi, and Mikasa ran to catch up to you.)

"Hey _ why didn't you what?"

"I don't want to talk right now."

"Levi look what you did."

"What she said it first."

"Dickhead."

"Shithead."

"Hey don't make fun of my hair color." (Mikasa nudges Eren in the ribs a bit to hard.)

"Mikasa that f**king hurt."

"Yeah now look I lost _ because you guys were fighting."

"I'm sure we'll find her really fast because didn't you say she was one of the waitress."

"Oh yeah, hey Levi hey are you blushing."

"Nothing I was just thinking about nothing, tehee." *runs*

"Oh well, come lets go to the party."

"Okay."

**Your POV**

I can't believe he can't take a joke you mumbled while you were walking to a table to take peoples orders.

"Hi, are you ready to order?"

"_?!"

"What now Armin."

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"I lost a bet with this Loki dude oh and are you ready to order?"

"Yeah I'll have monsters eye balls with worms." ( pasta and meat balls) Armins tables consist of him, Jean, Sasha who is by the why is to supposed to be taking orders, Connie, Eren, and Levi.

"Ok and that will be all today."

"Yeah."

You turned around to get their food but unlucky for you the Loki didn't include the pants so the straps were on your legs and on you but and the skirt was a bit to small and I showed your under area.

"L-Levi are you alright your nose is bleeding!" Your this just before you were out of hearing range. When you left you had a smirk on your face.

"Hey _ why didn't you wait for me back there?"

"Oh Mikasa I saw Sasha and Connie stealing food."

"Yeah right."

"Whatever just help me with my order will you."

"Okay let me see um I think I'll do Armin to Eren's order."

"Kay."

When you and Mikasa made or got the food you when to the table to give them the food but before you left Eren asked when you and Mikasa were off the shift and you told him one hour. Then when to a different table to take their order. After an hour you and Mikasa when to Armin's tabled. Mikasa sat next to Eren while you sat next to Armin and started to talk with him but every now and then you looked over to Levi and saw jealousy in his eyes. "Jealous type huh."

"What are you talking about _?"

"Nothing." And got up when you saw Annie and know she wanted to sit next to Armin and sat next to Levi.

"Here you go _ Loki wanted you drink this for some odd reason."

"Okay." You chugged it down knowing that it had something in it.

"You talked to your friends of a good 10 minutes before whatever what was in that drink made you drunk but luckily almost everyone was drunk but Levi so the next thing you did surprised him.

"I love Levi Heichou!"

"Tch your just drunk like the rest."

"No!"

"Yeah miss I'm drunk."

"Will you carry me to bed?'

"What?!"

"Will you."

"S-sure" Levi carried you to the dorm and up the stairs to the room you fell asleep halfway there.

"I don't think it will be comfortable to sleep in that" Levi mumbled so he took off your harness and clothes luckily you had a tank top on so he didn't see your chest area. Then he put on your Pjs and foled everything you had on and put them on a chair.

"Good night _." *falls asleep and hugs you.*

**_Time laps_**

**_The next morning _**

Why am I in my Pjs. You tried to remember yesterday but all you could remember was asking Levi to carry you to the dorm.

"Pervert but at least I know he cares."

**_The End…_**

**_I know this was a crappy ending but is 10:00 and my parents think I'm typing something for school and I need to make the new story 0 to 100 Reader x Eren ! Yay *falls asleep* not really thought_**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi Reader-Chan I decided to skip to a couple of weeks after Halloween and after this Chapter is the rejected Chapter by me. The day after Halloween because I thought it was terrible. So yeah enjoy!

**Setting in the dorm.**

You and Levi acted normal around each other since it was already passed 3 weeks from the incident at Halloween. (You found out because of Mikasa and how she acted drunk but really wasn't and then told you the next day and tried your hardest to avoid Levi.) You and Levi were now starting to talk to each other.

"Hey Levi."

"Yes?"

"You know I meant what I said back there."

"What are you talking about?" you looked down a bit sad that he didn't remember the words you said.

"Never mind."

"Oh okay. You looked down at your feet and tried to hide your about to cry face with you bangs and hair. When Levi then suddenly pinned you against the wall and whispered the words "Oh I remember you little brat." And with that he gave you a swift kiss.

"Levi!"

"What you looked sad so I wanted to cheer you up."

"Yeah and you acting sexual totally will make anyone happy."

"Hey my parents didn't teach me this shit blame Eli and Ed for telling me this."

"Well then they're fucked up."

"It's not my fault."

"I'm not blaming you I'm blaming Eli and Ed for teaching you this."

"Whatever."

"Eren I never know we had an old married couple in our house." You and Levi both turned your heads to see a Mikasa and Eren trying to muffle their laughs.

'Shut up at least weren't a couple that just meet like just fucking 2 months."

"Whatever but at least it didn't take me two months to tell him."

"Yeah but we aren't dating."

" Ehh when will you guys are **_fucking perfect together. _**She stressed out the words **_fucking perfect together._**

"Yeah Even Hanji, Erwin, Mike, Pixies, and even your over protective mom and dad. ( Oh yeah your real parents died when you were 4 and your brother was 10 who is now 21 and your now 17 and your brother who has his own family were paying to keep you in school.)

"Well I don't care if they do."

"Levi when will you ask her out you little scared cat.

"Eren you little bitch."

"What it's true."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well _ one month ago-

"Shut up you promised you'd keep it a secret, dickhead."

"Oh yeah sorry about that."

"You better be."

"Why won't you let Eren tell me?"

"It's a secret."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Hey do you guys want to go somewhere it's the week ends?"

"Sure let's go to the mall."

"Ok!" You ran upstairs to get ready. You put on a skater skirt with socks that were mid-thigh and a Shingeki no Kyojin t-shirt that was cropped but had all the design on it oh yeah here's the URL for what the t-shirt looks like listing/155185142/shingeki-no-kyojin-attack-on-titan-eren or just go to my Instagram attackontitan_otaku. And put your hair in a comfy bun with some hair stands come fall but still looks good and a put a red band with a bow in it that Levi gave you with put on SNK shoes.

**_Setting in the car_**

**_Eren's diving and Mikasa's sleeping in the seat next to him_**

You were sitting next to Levi with your eyes were glued to your phone until you asleep with your and since you were sleeping you couldn't hold you head up much longer so your head fell in Levi's shoulder.

**Levi's POV**

**(I this probably isn't your name but it's my name and it's just example of how he says your name.** "Jor-."

"Hey Eren looks like both of the girls when to sleep."

"I know but I have to tell you one thing."

"What."

"It's almost Christmas and _ birthday in on January 18th and after that it's Prom on Valentine's day."

"I know

"Prom did you?"

"Yeah I got the thing."

"I wish you luck."

"Thanks." After our talk I look at now sleeping _ face. "Have I told you how cute you are and how( I'm going to make you want to read this more so I'm not going to tell you until chapter 9 so yeah and if you're wondering Chapter 6 is for the reject thing,7 is for Christmas, 8 the day before your birthday,8 your birthday,9 Prom and that's what I will tell you I don't know I might change the place of the chapters.)

"What did you just say to her Levi?"

"Nothing of your concern."

"Ok whatever you say." Levi brushed your hair with is long fingers through you ombre hair.

"Levi."

"Hum?"

"You know principal (R/N) aka random name."

"Yeah."

"He said since your 18 after this year of school year you are going to graduate and the principal said he's going to force you to go Sports academe because you would get a scholar if you joined the school and you wouldn't have to be paying for school."

"So?"

"You're going to have to leave _."

"No I'm not."

"But Levi he said force so as soon as you graduate this year you only have one more night to stay here then they will make you go to the school."

"The fuck why do I have to be forced for the only thing that changed my life the only thing I care about."

"I don't know and the worst part is Mikasa,_, and I got a scholar to Show your talent school and we're leaving the same day you do." At this point Levi has tears rolling down his eyes as he stared at you sleeping face."

"Boy, am I going to miss Miss. Sunshine, happy go lucky over her and the way she always acts like a child."

"Just don't think about it Levi.'

"Yeah thanks for the news Eren."

"You're welcome."

"Please just don't tell her Eren I don't want to see her sad face like what happed before."

"Okay." After I had my little take with Eren I looked down at _ and placed a kiss on her forehead and put gave her a side hug and watched her peaceful sleeping face.

**_Time-lapse_**

**_At the mall_**

**_Your POV_**

"Levi look at the cute poster of Totoro."

"Hu yeah cute."

"Levi are you okay?"

"Yeah just daydreaming."

"Okay." You said acting like a child that was really happy because their parents just took them to get ice cream you didn't see it but Levi had a warm smile on his lips but eye filled with sadness.

"Levi their selling cute pictures of your titan slaying twin." (URL holds the cute picture well I think it's cute imgres?sa=X&biw=739&bih=643&tbm=isch&tbnid=ix7I8U_7GocXkM%3A&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%2F%2Fentry%2F81759491&docid=MOYH_R5mqzGDTM&imgurl=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fimages%2F81759491% &w=500&h=625&ei=Ym31UuacBuGSyAHmqYHQBw&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=2356&page=3&start=53&ndsp=31&ved=0CJQCEIQcMD0 so long.)

"Yeah."

"Levi you're not looking at what I am looking at what are you looking at?" you figured it this out because he was drooling with Eren who just magically appeared.

"Nothing uh?" You shifted your eyes to were Levi's eyes were. Only to see half naked picture of you and Mikasa.

"L-L-Levi!"

"What?"

"Hey you how much for two of these?"

"E-Eren!" You looked closer to the picture and saw that every features was right even tattoo of the wings of freedom on your shoulder blade (URL for the tattoo oh and just for you to know me a bit better I actually have a tattoo of the wings of freedom on my shoulder blade ps the photo isn't a pic of mine thought pin/2955555978971260/ but it's the same thing even the words that's how I got the tattoo because of the picture."

"$19.00."

"What why."

"They're at high demands and I really don't understand why you would want one I mean like because you like just like the SNK charters and same with the two girls behinds you."

"Yeah but like they'll show us that."

"True, so will you pay for it."

"Wait _ do you have that tattoo on your shoulder"

"Yeah." Mikasa answered for you.

"Cool Oh and that chibi Eren and Levi poster there for the girls of here."

"Hey."

"What."

"Ugh never mind." After you paid you bought some clothes and one pair of shoes with Mikasa while God know where the two boys went but on your way to one of the forever 21 you saw Levi and Eren enter a couple store.

**_Time-laps_**

**_Setting at the Dorm_**

"What do you guys eat dinner?"

"Pizza."

"Yeah."

"I don't care."

"Pizza it is!"

"Yeah." Mikasa and Eren sometimes acted like they were your children.

"Ok what type."

"Pepperoni!" they said in union.

"Okay, okay."

"Order it now oh and order two for Lunch and dinner."

"okay whatever you say."

"Yay." You order the food which came in about 30 minutes and called Eren and Mikasa down to eat lunch.

"Thank you _-Chan!"

"You're welcome Mikasa and Eren."

"Tch." No one really realize on how much everyone acted as a family you and Levi as a parents and Eren and Mikasa as the kids.

"Don't be like that Levi there just having fun."

"Ok whatever you say brat."

"Stop calling me that."

"And if I don't."

"I don't know it's just annoying."

"Shut up and stuff your face with pizza like the two chipmunks in front of us."

"I don't want to."

"Ugh just have to make every thin harder for me."

"Me making thing harder for you!? How!?"

"Never mind."

**_Time-lapse_**

**_Next day Dance room_**

"Hey _ have a favor to ask you."

"Sure what is it."

"Could you teach um Mikasa, Eren, and Levi how to um how do I put this pole dace. (Ok this might fell a bit to suddenly but I was asked to pole dace as Levi at me friends Birthday and I had this idea tehh.)

"Eh she knows how to."

"Waa that was my only secrete I could actually keep from them and now they know!"

"Could you show me?" Said an excited Levi.

"Of course she can."

"No I can't."

"Fine then I'll just show them the video." (URL : watch?v=TCtgaiUM1_A **_not me but yes I can pole dance and this the one my friend asked me to do for her B-Day So yeah.)_**

"Noo don't."

"Yess. Let's see Levi pole dance."

"Wait what Levi pole dance?!"

"Yup she did a cosplay of Levi and she was asked to do this because she's the best dancer we have."

"Well then fuck I don't want to see myself pole dace."

"Are you sure."

"No let me see."

"I thought so."

"Pervert!" You yelled with a crimson shad of blush on your cheeks.

"Whatever!" As Levi watched the video little did he know you were teaching Mikasa and Eren the pole dance for the cosplay for the otaku club in which you are in with Eren, Mikasa, and Levi.

"Whoa I did not know that she was that good."

"You do realize that she was teaching Eren and Mikasa the hole time?"

"What." *turns around to see nose bleed."

"Levi are you ok you're losing a lot of blood!'

"Yeah."

*get tissue and put's it to his nose.*

**_Time-lapse Lunchtime_**

"Hi Jean."

"Hi _ what happen to him."

"Long story short some incident at dance class."

"Ok then."

"Let me guess the pole."

"Yup."

"Why did you have to do it?"

"For our cosplay thing."

"Cool but why that?"

"I don't know ask the perverted boy seniors."

"Oh I am so sorry for you."

"You don't have to be."

"Can I have your bread _."

"Sure Sasha."

"Yay."

"_ are you sure that you want to do it _?"

"I don't have a saying in it they're the seniors and I'm a junior."

"Oh my god how come seniors get to rule over the school?!"

"I don't know why." You were about to say more but Levi sat next to you.

"How's the pervert doing."

"Shut up."

"Why I don't see why?"

"Just will you."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Just please _ don't bring up the fucking subject up again."

"Ok whatever."

"Could you get me something from the vending machine."

"Sure what."

"Could you get me um water?"

"Sure." (Levi then put on headphones and started to listen to music.)

"Guy's don't you think that _ and Levi make a perfect couple."

"Yeah I mean I ship them both in real and anime life."

"I know right."

"She would be so happy at prom when she sees what Levi is going to get her."

"What?"

"Sorry can't say _ is like a coming back."

"Shoot."

"Here you go."

"Thank, _."

"You're welcome Levi.

After lunch you did your regular school thing and when you got to the dorm the only thing that Levi did to you was wrap his arms protectively around your waist and when to sleep.

**_The end of chapter 3 sorry it took me so long I kind of had readers block for one day oh and I have this chapter and the reject posted to day so yeah by hope you liked it bye see you Reader –Chan in the next chapter._**


	6. Rejected chapter

**_Hi Reader-chan I hope you liked the special I gave you and if you were wondering yes I will make a prom special later. And we are picking up in the morning after the Party and I am so disappointed about the somewhat lemon well it's not really on but there's one thing that has to deal with you and Levi and a bed._**

You were walking down stairs and remembered it was a Saturday. But when down stairs eat breakfast. When Levi cooking and decided to sit at the table with your eyes stuck to your phone not know with when you walked pasted him he flinched like something happed yesterday.

"Good morning _."

"Morning Mikasa."

"Do you remember anything from last night?"

"No why?"

"I want to know if my and Eren did any stupid couple stuff."

"Ask Levi I think he didn't drink."

"Ok."

"Um I'm sorry to disturb your chit chat but Levi's acting strange."

"He seems fine to me."

"Well then you don't know my brother very well."

"Hey!"

"Well I know you have known him for a while now but he doesn't seem right."

"Oh well."

After Levi was done cooking you ate your breakfast fast in silent and got up to put dish in the sink and dress up. You wore a snk sweatshirt and white leggings with combat boots and but your hair in a messy bun and put on your wore your owl purse on. And then waited for everyone else and when they were done you told them you were driving. (you sat in the driver seat Levi sat next to you and Mikasa and Eren sat in the back doing whatever couples do in the back of the car but no bad thing (pervert jk love you reader –chan.) You were driving to a mall that sold a lot of anime thing but the mall was spilt for otakus and not otakus but you could still go where every pleased. When you got here you had to wake up Levi which wasn't so fun when he woke up he nearly kissed you which you felt was like a tease.

"Where do we go first _?"

"Let's go see if they have new nagi no asukara things."

"Ok."

You started to realize Levi was acting wired when you tried to hold his hands he put I straight in his pocket and started to wonder if Levi really meant the worlds he said to you .But brushed it off when you and Eren crazy then saw the anime story. After your anime shopping spree you let Levi and Mikasa their spree which didn't talk long. On the drive home you fell asleep ( Levi's the one driving) you kept on thinking about Levi in your dreams and thought that you were crazy about him. But woke up when you felt a soft hand brushed against your skin and saw Levi's face close to yours then in a blink of an eye he stole your breath with a kiss on the kiss and soon forgot about what he said yesterday. When he broke the kiss you made a whined but just reserved was a slight smirk from Levi before he carried you bridle style to the dorm and to the bedroom and locked the room.

"L-Levi what are you doing?"

"You'll see."

"Wait L-." Before you could finish your finish your sentence Levi smacked his lips into your in which he ended soon and moved his lips to your neck in when swift moment. When you felt his warm breath on your neck you blushed when you felt him nipping at your skin and in a couple of minutes he finally marked you with a pink thing on your neck."

"L-Levi what are you doing to me how I'm I suppose to hide this?!"

"Shh now it's my turn to have my fun and mess with you."

"What?"

"You messed with me and now your mine with this mark."

"What do you mean."

"Shut up and let me have my fun brat."

"Who you calling brat?"

"You now shut up."

"N-." you were cut off when you felt Levi moved his hand's to your hips and then to you button on your pants in which he quickly discarded and put his finger in your underwear.

"_ why are you are you so wet here?"

"It's not my fault you're doing this to me."

"What."

"You're doing-." You were once again cut off when a sharp pain hit you then pleaser hit you when he slowly brought it in and out.

"L- Levi." You said in a shaky voice while hugging tighter with every movement he made. Levi then kissed you and then you opened your mouth to let his tongue explore. You broke the kiss when it felt like forever both panting and saliva on their mouths.

**_Time-lapse_**

**_Lexiepandas: I'm so disappointed in this part of this story waaaaa._**

**_Dinner time_**

You and Levi acted as if nothing happened and acted the same with each other before what happen. You were cooking spaghetti and meatballs with Levi. (From time to time gave you a playful slap on the but.) **_Gome so terrible my friend asked for this I hate it waaaa worst chapter ever_**


	7. Christmas

**Hi Reader-Chan hoped you liked the chapter before this one not the reject thought and here it the Christmas special.**

**Your POV**

"It two days be for Christmas" He chuckled at how much you resembled a child. (At school your nickname was the smart kitten because you acted like a child and like a baby cat but was smart as fuck.)

"I know don't need to tell me twice."

"Okay!"

"Good."

"Hey could we go Christmas shopping?"

"Sure why not but first ask the other two if they want to come with us."

"Ok!" You weren't going to lie but you loved going Christmas shopping and doing secret Santa and the Christmas party. You ran up the stairs to get the two.

"Miki, Eren do you want to go Christmas shopping with me and Levi!"

"Sure I have been dying to get out of the dorm."

"Hey in the car can you tell me who your secret Santa is?"

"Sure why not."

"Who?" *texts something.*

"Really oh and mine is." *texts something*

"Oh what a surprise."

"So what?"

"Eren go to the boy's room (Aka were the boy's change.)

"Fine."

"Good boy."

"Whatever."

You change in to a white shirt, skinny jeans, combat boots, a red beanie, a light brown scarf and a light brown cardigan that made you look like a cute librarian and headed down the stairs.

"I am ready!"

"Good now get your ass in the car."

"Looks like someone's getting coal in there stoking."

"Like I care."

"Grinch."

"Whatever I'm driving."

"Ok."

While Levi was diving you were thing what to get him for Christmas and decided to sleep because you weren't sure if they had it there.

**_Times-Lapse_**

**_At the mall you and Mikasa were in one group and Levi and Eren were in another group._**

**_Your group_**

"What should I get Levi I mean he's my secret Santa?"

"Look at this I think Levi would like it."

"Pretty and I think I found something Eren would like."

"What is it this."

"Cool I think he'll love it." (It was a slide show picture fame that could show picture of her and Eren.)

"Good now that I bought everyone I know a present I'll wait for you the front of the story."

"Ok I just need to buy one thing."

"Fine with me just don't take too long."

"Don't worry I just found it."

"Ok then I'm going to pay right now and if you're not done then I'll wait out the store."

"Bye."

"Okay okay I'm leaving."

You paid for your thing and when outside of the store for Mikasa who didn't take that long.

**_Levi's group_**

"The fuck do I get her?"

"Hell like I know."

"Yeah and giving Mikasa a red scarf is so romantic."

"Shut up while you were a spending a day with your friends I went shopping with the girls and Mikasa wanted to get it but she spent most of her money on the presents for everyone and at least I found a present for her."

"Fine you win this time."

"Good."

"Help me fine at the same time we were here I saw _ staring at something with awe."

"Were over there."

"Woah."

"It's so pretty."

"Know I know why she would like this."

"It cost about what that cheap."

"Why would something like this be $50.00 and 100 if you want to get it specialized."

"I don't know why."

"Eren I don't think I can hold my feelings anymore."

"You don't have to Levi."

"Hey you think see got to read what it said?"

"No I called her name after a couple of seconds of when she saw it."

"Okay come let's buy it."

**Christmas eve**

"Yay tomorrow is Christmas!"

"Will you calm down?"

"Never!"

"Please."

"Fine."

"Thank you."

"You not welcome."

"Come on Levi cheer up."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Don't ask why Eren you already know."

"Yeah but it fun to annoy you."

"Yeah." You agreed with Eren Levi was lying on the couch and you and Eren were sitting on the floor and with your legs under the kotatsu aka a table that has a blanket and something that warms your legs.

"Well it's not fun."

"It's fun to do so were doing this to you."

"Stop it all really."

"No."

'How about you too get ready for the Christmas eve party that starts at 10:00 P.M. till everyone gone."

"Ok Since it's already 9:00 P.M. "

"Good."

You ran up the stairs got dressed you wore a red cropped sweatshirt white pants and the same beanie and combat boots.

"See now I'm ready and you're not."

"So I just got you out of here for a bit and I know Eren wouldn't annoy me unless you're here."

"Smart ass."

"What did you say?" Levi said while getting off the couch.

"Nothing out of your concern."

"Oh really."

"Yup."

"Well then." Levi then swiftly pinned you up against the wall."

"God damn it this it like your 100th time doing this and I still didn't see it coming."

"Because you put your guard down now tell me what you said."

"I said smart ass."

"Thought so and since you were being a bad girl you just don't get coal but you after the party you have to listen and do whatever I say."

"Tch like I'll act like your little bitch.

"Then I guess I am dropping out."

"What do you mean?"

"You said that if we got to this school you would do whatever we say."

"Fine low life."

"Says the person who walked in to that trap about the bribe."

"Ugh whatever." When it was 9:40 you started to walk to the Party.

**The Party**

You were talking to some of your friends after you up the gifts you bought under the huge ass Christmas tree, and you tried to get way from any mistletoe. Until it was the count down for Christmas

"10"

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Merry Christmas Everybody!"

"Time to open gifts!'

"Yay I go first me and Mikasa have to give _ and Levi something." With that being said Eren pulled Levi in to a room with a bag and Mikasa pulled you in to a room in a room.

**_Everyone's POV_**

"Well that was wired"

"I know right."

"Shh I hear something."

"Hey don't touch me there."

"Sorry."

"The fuck is this get this shit off my face!?"

"Never."

"Mikasa that hurts."

"Suck it up."

"Ow don't pull so hard."

"Sorry _."

"Eren get you dirty hands off of me."

"Why?"

"The fuck are they doing in there?'"

"Don't know."

**_Bang Eren can out with a not so jolly Levi that was dressed up like Santa._**

**_"Come on Levi don't be so down we have something special for you!"_**

**_Your POV _**

"Mikasa get me out of here."

"Okay fine."

**Bang.** You came out in a Mrs. Clause dress that was mid-thigh length, socks that were a little above the knee with black boots that reached to your knee.

"Merry Christmas Levi!"

"So do you like it?"

Levi just stood there not knowing what to say.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"After everyone exchanged gifts I was time for secrete Santa. Levi and _ you're the only one left so time to exchange your gifts to each other."

"O-okay here you go Levi." You said while handing him a box. He opened it a little exited to see what it was.

"A key?"

"Yeah and it has a red chain that bounds us together and I have a locket that this key can only open you and it heart shaped because you were actual the fist that opened it." With a red blush on your cheeks.

"Thank you oh and here." Levi then handed you a small box in which you remembered.

"You opened it to see a pendant that had wings of freedom necklace and behind it was engraved… (Levi go it specially engraved and colored one wing was a crimson red while the other on was white.)

It read "These wings of freedom resemble that out love will go beyond all walls. The red wing represents the that no matter how far we are the red string of our love will always bound our love together the white represents the pureness of our love for each other may these wings let our love sore high above the sky all I want you to know I will all ways love you my dear."

"Levi."

"Will you be mine?"

"Yes I would love too." Tears of Joy now streaming down your cheeks you were full of joy that the boy you loved since the day you meet finally was your and you were his.

"Uhh sorry to disturbed the moment but look up." You both looked up to see mistletoe above both of you.

"Now will my Santa kiss me Mrs. Clause?"

"Yes." And place a big kiss on your lips it didn't matter that the room was filled with awws all that matted that he was finally yours. After such a long time you finally decided Levi.

**_The end of chapter 7_**

**_Did you like I tried my hardest to make this the best hope you liked it bye! _**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hi Reader –Chan here's the next chapter the day after Christmas._**

You woke up to in the same clothes you were in yesterday. You were going to get out of the bed but were restricted by strong arms around your waist. You tried to wiggle out of Levi's hold but failed because with every move you made his gripped tighten.

"Levi let go I need to make breakfast before Mikasa and Eren barge in and annoy me until I make then breakfast."

"Why they're not older then you?"

"Yeah but they won't stop until I get up."

"A couple of more minutes?"

"Fine maybe five more."

"Yay."

"You're such a child."

"Says the person that actual acts like a child."

"I'm a girl so it's cute."

"That's true but still."

"Still what?"

"Nothing."

"What do want to do for five minutes?"

"Could you kiss me?"

"That's all you wanted you could of asked me instead asking me if I could stay of like a couple of minutes."

"Because then I can't hold you."

"Whatever." You gave Levi a kiss on the lips just when you were about to break it Levi held you head down a little. Levi then broke the kiss and then hugged you and said. "Now stay for three mor-."

(**_Make yourself a nickname example: Joe that's my nickname sometimes) _**

"_ we're hungry."

"Ok coming give me a second." You peeled yourself off Levi and head towards the kitchen followed by happy teens and a grumpy Levi.

"What do want eat today?"

"Um waffles."

"Ok, Levi will you help me?"

"Sure since I get more time with you."

"Stop with the pickup lines were already b-boy-friend and g-girl –friend." You weren't use to then names so you stuttered with the words.

"But it's fun."

"How is it fun?"

"I don't know."

"Hopeless."

"Then why I'm your boyfriend."

"Judge me just be happy I love you."

"Fine since you said it yourself."

"Good now help me."

After you ate you got ready you wore leggings with a sweatshirt and a cardigan that reached your knee level and for one you put your long curly ombre hair down and wore the pendant that Levi got you and the locket and red headband that has a bow on it.

"Mikasa, do you think I should cut my hair like you did but not that short."

"I don't know but remember when first meet your hair was a little below your chest area."

"Yeah, why?"

"I think I still have the pictures of our best friend's book when we first met."

"Really let's look be for its time to go school."

"Okay but I think it's in my closet."

"Come on lets go find it."

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." When you got to Mikasa's and Eren's room you darted to the closet and spotted I pretty fast since it wasn't clothes. You than darted to the bed after you grabbed the book. You skim through the pages till you saw a picture with hair that was the same length as Mikasa hair now you didn't realize that you looked prettier with short hair with every page you turned you either looked ugly of pretty you flipped to a certain page when you suddenly head the word

"Stop you look really pretty in this one." You turned around to see Mikasa and then turn your head to the picture that she was pointing at.

"You think so?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Could you show Levi?"

"Sure why not."

"Thanks ask if he likes my hair that short."

"Okay."

"Come on we have to go to class now."

"Ok I'll call the boys."

"Okay wait for you guys but it depends on if Jean and Armin what to walk to class with me

**_Mikasa POV_**

"Come on let's go _ waiting for us."

"Coming."

"Well hurry up."

"Okay were coming." In the corner of my eye I saw the two boys a poaching me while I was staring at the picture I was supposed to give Levi."

"What are you looking at Mikasa?"

"Uh nothing of your concern."

"Tell me I hate secrets."

"Fine I'm looking at someone pretty."

"Who is it you?"

"When it's me and someone else."

"Really who?"

"I think Levi should see it fist."

"Why do I have to see it?"

"Because it's you girlfriend."

"What let me see."

"Here she's the one that has the ombre hair."

"Whoa I never have seen her with this type of hair length."

"That's because you didn't go to school with her when she was 5."

"Whoa you have known her for that long!"

"Yup and don you like that hair length on her?"

"Yeah she looks prettier with this are length."

"Ok I'll tell her oh god no look at the time we have ten more minutes to get to class come on lets go."

"Okay."

**_Your POV_**

"We're they you." Said to yourself

"Hey _ do you want to walk to class with us?"

"Sure."

"How's your morning bin?"

"Decent and do you guys mind if I ask you guys a question?"

"Sure what it is."

"Look at this picture do you think I look pretty with this hair length then waist length?"

"Yeah but why do want us to answer."

"Well you guys are boys so you always tell me the truth and I need a boy's opinion."

"Oh understandable."

"Yup no let's get to class now."

"I can't believe what that I actual asked out Sasha yesterday."

"Well did she say yes?"

"Yeah but why don't you as Armin on who is little affair with Annie."

"What you asked and didn't tell me!"

"Well I was scared and someone pushed me into Annie and I accidently kissed her and I thought you over react."

"Does it look like I'm?"

"No."

"So what did she do?"

"Nothing and she texted me and asked the same thing Levi did."

"You said yes didn't you."

"Yeah."

"Good for you."

"Sorry but _ what are you going to do with your hair?"

"Cut it to that same height as the picture."

"Why?"

"I'm kind of getting bored of my long hair."

"I hope Levi likes it."

"Me too." You finally got to class and sat down and took a picture of your long hair for the very last time. You were waiting for Levi then got bored and started to sketch Levi but stopped doing it when you saw a crying Petra. You got up and asked if she was okay.

"Petra what happen?"

"Nothing it's just that one of my friends are moving and their my best friend"

"How well you know Erd."

"Yeah why."

"He's moving because he said he couldn't bear to see me and you know who are dating."

"Oh my god I fell so bad for you."

"It's all my fault."

"No it's not."

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up at least you have the heart to comfort me."

"You mean."

"Yeah not even my boyfriend would."

"I feel so sorry for you."

"Thanks." You walked back to your desk and started to finish your sketch of Levi. Then you finished you wrote the words best boyfriend and hid it in you drawing folder. 10 minutes and there not here yet oh well." Within 5 minutes a panting Levi, Mikasa, and Eren came in.

"_, sorry that I'm late it's just that I saw a beautiful of you."

"You mean the picture of when I was in 8th grade?"

"Yup."

"Thanks or calling me beautiful when I was in 8th grade but not now."

"But I didn't say I loved you back then now did I?"

"True but still."

"But what?"

"Ugh shut up." You said playfully and punched softly on the arm.

"Ouch that hurt."

"Ha, ha very funny." The bell rang ending your talk with Levi which kind of annoyed you that it did.

"Okay class to we will be going to do a quiz today."

"Yay." You said lamely

"No _ don't give me that your usually love math."

"I know but I don't know I just don't fell right today."

"What do you mean?"

"For some reason I don't fell as happy like I usually am like."

"Is there something bothering you?"

"No, really."

'Well we're still taking the quiz."

"Ok." You were the first person to finish the quiz. Sat next Levi after hand it and took a notebook and started draw but bored and went on your phone. About to die because of boredom the Erwin finished grade the quiz he announced on thing

"_ was the only 100, class dismissed.

"How did you do that?"

"I don't know luck maybe."

"Well then my luck sucks."

"Or because you weren't paying any attention in math class."

"Either or."

"Come on lets got to scientists before Hanji tries hunting us down."

"Ok." Both of you ran to class and wished you didn't because you saw a very happy Hanji in front of the door.

"So I heard the news about you two."

"Yeah so what?"

"How is it to have a goody goody as your girlfriend?"

"Uh... good I guess."

"_ how does it fell to have a bad ass as you boyfriend?"

"Uh I really don't know how to answer that question."

"Oh well you can go in side of the class room now."

"Okay." You walked into class room but heard Levi say the words shitty four eyed freak before he returned back your side.

"What was that about?"

"I don't know ask the crazy teacher."

"Because I won't hear then end of it."

"Well then you're a hopeless cases then."

"Ugh fine." There was a slight silent moment until you broke it

"Levi what do you think about me cutting me hair?"

"I wouldn't mind you look pretty in that picture."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then after school I'll cut my hair to that hair length."

"Can I come with you?"

"Sure."

After science you went to Lunch with Levi and sat next Mikasa (Levi, you, Mikasa, Eren and that's where you sat for every lunch.)

"_ could I talk to you in privet."

"Sure Armin."

"No funny business she's mine Arlet."

"Y- yes sir." You and Armin walked to a not so populated area in the room.

"What do you want Armin?"

"Could you keep this a secret?"

"Yeah."

"Good I kind of think Annie is too clingy."

"Well you're the one that has a crush on her pulse she as trust issues I heat that her dad said not to trust anyone."

"But still I fell if she could stop death glaring every girl except the you and the others that sit at our table."

"Oh well deal with it Levi's a bit to clingy."

"Yeah but it's cute when a guy dose it sometimes but Annie is just taking it to a whole new level."

"Well that's not my fault you're scared of your girlfriend."

"I'm not it's just that she's I don't know."

"Exactly so shut up and let's go." You said playfully.

"Don't talk to your mother like that miss now let's talk about your boyfriend."

"What do you want to lector me about him now?"

"If he ever and I mean ever hurts you tell me and I will lector him till he dead's of boredom."

"Yeah I heard it all before mother now come on let's get back to our table I can see Levi about to get out of his chair just because you made me laugh.

"Okay come on oh and you looked pretty in that picture."

"I know Levi told me that too." When you got to the back to the table Levi tilted his head to show you that he wanted a kiss and you gave him one knowing that was the only way of telling Levi you loved him.

"What did he tell you?"

"Well it's about Annie and I can't say anything else."

"Fine but why did you laugh."

"He said don't talk to your mother like that miss now let's talk about your boyfriend."

"What did he say?"

"That if you ever hurt me that he would lector you to death because of boredom."

"Oh well I would nerve hurt you because whatever engraved in that necklace of your is completely true."

"I know."

"Good." Levi mumbled just loud enough just for you to hear before he got up to go back to the dorm before English started. You got up and followed Levi like a kitten following its owner.

"Will stop following me?"

"Why do want stop?"

"Yes it's getting annoying." (Levi only was going to miss you following him when graduation came.)

"Oh sorry this is last time I'll do this okay."

"Okay."

The day when by the way it usually dose you cooked dinner, ate, watched movie, when bed with Levi.

**_Sorry for the crappy ending I just felt as if this took me too long so I decided to finish here so yeah hopped liked it and sorry all errors and review this. _**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the next chapter yay so exiting not really if you don't like it so yeah here's the day before your birthday! Oh yeah you hear was cut just below the chest area**

You were out of the room because Levi asked you to get something he asked you to but your were the only one going.

**Levi's POV **

"Mikasa do you know how to make a cake?"

"Yeah why?"

"Could you teach me how to for _ birthday."

"Sure but won't she found out?"

"No I'll hide it."

"Okay let's get started."

After a couple of hours you came home to a messy kitchen but nothing was on the table that was cooked.

**Your POV**

"Mikasa what did you do in the kitchen it's like you let out a wild animal in here?"

"I was cooking some cupcakes but Eren ate them all."

"What it wasn't just me Levi at them too."

"Whatever I don't care I want to know why in the world did you not clean up?" You asked in an annoyed tone

"Because I was tired."

"Fine just put these thing where they belong please while I clean this mess up."

"Okay I'll do it."

"Good now go, go ,go."

"Okay I'll do it just give me a sec will you."

"No now get your but a moving."

"Ugh whatever mother."

"Good."

_**Time lapse 8:00 PM**_

"Mikasa put the cake on the table I'll get _ out our room."

"Okay."

Levi goes in to the room gets you blindfolds you stuff.

"What are you doing Levi?"

"Nothing at all just a little more steps."

Levi unblindfolds you and you see a cake but you turned round and Levi places a soft kiss on the lip before saying happy birthday!"

_**End of the chapter the worst chapter in the world because I wanted to do a valentines special but might be posted tomorrow depeanding when your reading this 2/14/14 yes I have to do date **_


	10. Valentines day

_**Hi reader-chan I'm back with my late Valentines special and yeah here you go Oh and if your reading Combust-sepai I'll be writing my new 0 to 100 chapter and probably will be up tomorrow.**_

**Valentine's Day **__

_**Your POV**_

You were wearing a white dress that was thigh level, read bow around your neck, and cat ear head band. (Same with every single girl but not the same dress as yours and every boy had to wear a suit and tie.)

"Levi could you help me with bow and fixing it?"

"Sure _."

"Levi I just realized that we never went on a date."

"S-so what."

"Levi come on its valentine's day at least be a little romantic."

*Eren walks in the room.*

"Ha my brother romantic nice one _." Oh and if your confused who is said that line was Eren.

"Shut up Eren I don't see you being romantic to her."

"Well your wrong you have no idea what I did to her this morning."

"Uh sorry to be bothering your little boy talk but what did you do my Miki?"

"You'll see."

All of a sudden a stumbling Mikasa walks in with purple marks on her neck trailing down to her caller bone. Mikasa was about to fall but you caught her.

"Mikasa what did Eren do to you?"

"I don't know but it felt great."

"Eren give me her damn scarf damn Mr. Horny bustard."

"What I asked first if she wanted to do it."

"Yeah she doesn't even know how to make babies so you think she's going to know what a freaking hickie is?!"

"Oi _ stop yelling at my stupide brother."

"Fine come on let's go to class."

"Yeah lets go and Eren help the damn girl will you since she's your problem."

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

You walked in to the math room with Levi close behind.

"_ I'll take you out on a date to day since your right we've been dating for a couple of months now."

"Yay really?"

"Yup just don't speak of it ok."

"Okay."

After classes you when to lunch with Levi. You sat down with an exited look on your face in which earned many question at your table.

"What's up with the big smile on your face _?"

"Eh I'm not smiling Armin your crazy."

"Stop lying _ I need to know."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"Oi Armin stop bugging her."

"Who said I'd listen to you Levi."

"Armin stop you're not my mom."

"I so am your mother."

"What do you even mean ugh forget it your acting like a real mother."

"Exactly no follow my rule."

"I'm older then you buy 4 months."

"So age doesn't matter."

"Okay whatever you say."

After lunch and classes you and Levi went out at 6:00 PM since you didn't have school tomorrow.

"Where are you taking me Levi."

"Somewhere special." You were wearing a cute dress and the heart necklace and the necklace Levi gave you that you never dared to take off unless you were going into water. Levi wore the same suite he wore at school.

"Okay."

While you were walking you remember some of the embracing things that happened today.

**(Flashback)**

**Levi brought you to a part of the school building or so you thought.**

"**Levi what in the world are we doing in the place people what here to get in to the band room until the bell rings?"**

"**I'll see." Levi somehow gets you on the ground and puts his legs on both sides of you and his hands holding your arms above your head and inches his face closer to yours until he finial closes the space between you and places a kiss on the lips. You part your lips to let his tongue explore. Both of you finally broke the kiss when you head a door open but unlucky for both of you while you were breaking the kiss both of you gasped for hear and the people were all down the stairs before Levi could get off you.**

**(Flashback ends)**

"Stay close to me were going to the underground world of Crimson Rose were the well-known or the world deadliest thugs live but don't worry I'm the King of that world."

"You are?"

"Yeah but I don't live there I hate those perverts that sell poor woman and children but what we do is free the ones we find like you."

"But then why are you the king."

"I kill the use to be king for selling my best friend to a pervert that killed her."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"I kind of loved her but not really because I love you 100 times more but you kind of remind her of her."

"Really?"

"Yeah that's why I'm bring you here because this is where I wanted to bring her before she was sold off."

"That's really sad that they just took her away from you people should be able to be together and I feel as if I took you away from her."

"_ don't think that way I love you that if you died I would die."

"Thank you for choosing me as yours."

You both arrived where Levi brought you. You thought that is looked beautiful for an underground restaurant.

"Whoa this pace is so beautiful Levi."

"You think so my family made this restaurant before a thug killed my dead and sold my mom and sister and brought in to the Jeager household of thugs since we were best friends at the time.

"Levi stop telling me these sad stories its Valentine's day."

"Yeah your right come on lets order."

"Okay." You both ate your dinner before Levi dragged you to a beautiful garden.

"Levi this place looks so beautiful too."

"I know this was the place I wanted to ask you to be mine but I thought it would be cheese to ask will you be more than just my valentine.

"Well we can recreate it."

"I like the way you think."

"O-okay here you go Levi."

"A Key?"

"Yeah it has a red chain that bounds us together and I have a locket that this key can only open it and it's heart shape because you were actual the first to open it."

"Thanks oh and here."

"Levi."

"Will you be mine?"

"Yes I would love to."

"And seen." Levi said softly before placing a soft kiss on the lips with the moon light shining on your moment. You broke the kiss to say "I love you Levi and I will till my times up." "Me too _." Then Levi once again closed the space between you.

_**The end another short chapter gome I just want to write a new chapter for 0 to 100 to read Combust- sepai's funny review opps wasn't supposed to tell you that. Oh and another thing I will doing two other season of this story like when you're in collage and then when your life after school. So yeah that's it bye Reader-Chan don't forget to review I'll mean a lot.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi Reader-chan here is the next chapter I really have nothing to say so let's get started.**

**Chapter 11**

**Two unexpected guess**

**Levi's POV**

I was laying on the couch with _ laying on top of me while sleeping on my bear chest but was interrupted when the door bell rung I took _ off of me and placed her on the couch. I opened the dor and there it revealed a girl "I-Isabel?"

"Levi I found."

"Isabel how here?"

"They didn't kill me so I'm here and I have something to tell."

"Look Isabel forget what I said before they took you I didn't mean what I said."

"L-Levi you joking right?" I could see tears threatening to fall.

"No, I'm not I have someone else."

"L-Levi how could you, I've been saving this news from you."

"Saving you mean you've been alive for how long now Isabel how long ago did you get escape?!"

"Levi who's at the door?" I turn my head around reveling _.

"Who the hell is she?"

"_ this is Isabel the friend I told you about."

"But you said she died?"

"Turned out she lied."

"I didn't lie you did."

"What is she talking about?"

"Nothing _."

"Nothing, is nothing all you can say Levi you just broke my heart."

"Levi is this girl you were telling me about?"

"Yes no get back to your room."

"Wait Levi I think some one's behind her."

"Go."

"But-

"Go."

"Hold it don't tell my little sister what to do." The voice didn't come from Isabel the voice was to deep. _ turns around and her eyes become big and she runs down the back down the stairs.

"Jake!"

"_ did you miss your big brother?"

"Yeah."

"I missed you too but is this guy you were always texting me about?"

"Yeah he's super cute and nice when he isn't anger." I blushed a little when she said that but it disappeared when Isabel just had to talk.

"Levi you such a trader what just because you think I'm gone means you can just go mingle with other girls?"

"Isabel listen I never thought of you them more than just a friend nothing more nothing less."

"But you said you did, Levi."

"That was in the pass Isabel."

"So you think that's only in the pass?"

"Yes Isabel I don't love any more in fact I never will."

"Levi why would you do this to me."

Before I could answer I saw _ fall to the floor and covering her eyes and faced buried her face into her knees. I knelt down to her and tried to comfort her.

"Levi I told you I felt like I took you away for her."

"_ it's not like that you were my first that I loved _."

"Levi it doesn't fell right I know how it feels like to be lied to like that I know how it feels to lose something you love to, and I don't want to put someone through the things I've been through."

"I know, I know but I told you were my first.'

"But Levi!"

"Shh just don't think of it too much."

"O-okay."

"Levi is it true what you're saying?"

"Yes Jake."

"Well I hope you treat her right."

"Thanks, and Isabel I know your dating Farran."

"What how did you know I was acting."

"You're not crying and you smell like him."

"Eh I'm that bad at acting?"

"Yup and _ please stop crying."

"O-okay."

"I'm sorry _ didn't know you had such a kind and caring heart that you'd think that."

"It's fine."

* * *

**Your POV**

After the whole scene you welcomed in Isabel and you brother in the dorm for a cup of tea of coffee. (You wore a cardigan that reached your knee shorts and a tank top with your H/C was in a messy bun.) You had tea with Levi while Jake and Isabel had coffee. You also were working on your laptop.

"So how's your life being Isabel?"

"Good, how about yours?"

"Hell until I met this little lady."

"Whoa she's pretty and what about Eren?"

"He's fine but I fell like some times he abuse his girlfriend."

"Ehh how?"

"Well he does some stuff to her and yet she doesn't even know how to make babies."

"Well for your information I don't even know how." You blurted out

"I could show you." Levi said with an evil smile plastered on his face.

"No thanks I rather learn when I'm married like Jake-oniisama."

"Tch."

"I know I raised her right."

"Whatever.

(This is only you and Isabel talking)

"Hey _."

"Yeah?"

"Are Asian."

"Yup I'm Korean and half Japanese."

"Waa you're so pretty."

"Thanks, but your pretty too."

"But your hair is long and your brown eye's look so cute!"

"Thank you but you don't have to flatter me."

"Okay and may I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Is Levi kind and caring now?"

"Yeah why?"

"Because that could mean to things his hiding something or you really changed him."

"Probably the second one."

"Maybe."

**Okay I'm going to end it here I really didn't like where I was going with this chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

okay guys I really I'm not having fun writing this so if you could tell me if you want me to continue or because I want to make a new ReaderxLevi 


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys here's the new chapter or SNK hight school yay! But I want to start this chapter with a thank you to thank akaluv, LittleAussieAngel, Combustibility, ActualAnnieLeonhardt, and and others for reviewing this story you've been a big motivation and your kind reviews have made me love writing these stories to help me escape reality. So I just want to give you a big thank you, and yeah that's all so let's get into the story. It's been a few months form the incident with Isabel. You and her got along very well. But hearing about how Levi used to act when he's hiding something . You got worried because all the things Isabel told you to look for were all shown in his actions. Like trying to make up excuses for something then being really sweet, or hesitating to do something or even say something. "Levi are you all right?" " Uh what yeah why?" "You don't seem all right." "What where did you get that idea?" "Levi." "Yes hon." "Spill it." "What this okay." Levi then spilled the water out of the cup "Levi!" "What you told me to do that?" "Tell me what's wrong you don't seem good?" "I'm fine it's just thinking about graduation." "You'll be fine." "You really think so." "I know so. Come on let's go out with Mikasa Eren." "Yeah I'll clean this up first." "You better." "Yeah, yeah, yeah just get going." "Kay kay." Levi's POV "That was close. "What was?" "Eren!" "Levi!" Eren said mocking me. "What do you want Eren?" "Nothing but you going to have to tell her one way or another." "I know but I don't want to hurt her." "I know. I'll wait for you in the car." "Okay." Your POV Running down the stairs in you were wondering what Levi was hiding about before shrugging it off and jumping down the stairs on the 7th step. "Cute outfit." "Thanks Mikasa you too." "Thx." You wore red plaid cardigan wrapped around you waist a cropped t-shirt that Levi gave you that said good girl and in small letter that read if found return to Levi if found, which Levi had a t-shirt that said bad boy and had in small in letters I'm Levi, and skinny jeans and convers. With your (H/C) down (It grew a couple of inches that reached mid back length.) While Mikasa wore her signature red scarf she would not off with white jeans and a cropped mickey T- shirt. "Come on lets go ladies in this is not a fashion show." "Hey what's that supposed to mean?" "Nothing just get in." "Fine but I want to sit next to Mikasa this time since Eren always drives." "Fine with me." "Yay!" While Eren and Levi talked you told Mikasa what happened this morning and then just talked about what girls talk this morning and then just talked about what girls about until got to the mall but you and Mikasa made up a good idea to go to mall's movie theater." "What movie do you want to watch?" "Um how about (Your favorite movie name aka FMN.) "Fine with me. How about you two you fine with it." "Yeah." "Good come on let's get tickets." "How what movie and how tickets?" (IDK what say to you in movie theaters awkward.) "Um 4 tickets to (FMN)." The Lady then hands Levi the tickets. "Okay Um let's see (FMN), (FMN), (FMN), ah here it is. Ladies go first. "Why thank you." "You're welcome my ladies." Eren and Levi said together. You and Mikasa walked in giggling about how cute your boyfriends are. Levi and Eren then walk in after you. Sitting somewhere in the middle of middle of the theater, you and Mikasa sat next to each other Eren next to Mikasa, and Levi sat next to you. (Confused it's Eren, Mikasa, You, Levi.) After the movie was over Eren and Levi did the same thing they did when you entered the room. "Well now that's over what do you want to do now?" "Um how about we go shopping." "Oh here we go, ready to say your death wishes." "Nope." "Oh come on it can't be that bad." "Well that's easy for you to say." "Well actually it's fun going shopping with _ so ha." "Ugh why what does she do?" "Well she lets me go or buy anything I want while she shops the things she wants." "Really?!" "You know Eren we do that too." "Really." "Yeah I don't see why not." "Cool we have the best girlfriends ever." "Yes we do my friend or should I say little brother." "Shut up only by two months" "Do the math Eren that's 60 days Eren." You butted in. "So." "Whatever." Mikasa and Eren split for group Leave Levi and you. "So do you want to do?" "I don't know I kind of want to go home." "Really you don't want to go shopping?!" "Yeah I'm tired." "Okay I'll go tell Eren and Mikasa." "Okay." "Hello Eren, _ wants to go home." Blah,blah,blah "Mikasa not feeling well to now we really have to go." Blah,blah,blah. "Okay I'll meet you by the car." Blah,blah,blah "Kay bye, come on _." Levi then picks you up bridle style and walks to the car. You eyelids became heavy and you ended up sleeping in his arms. When you woke up all you could recall was being in in a white bed seeing Eren and two nurses holding back Levi back and only heard him yelling your name. Before darkness over whelmed. You woke up in a room with Mikasa in a bed next to you saw Levi's hand in yours and his head on his head on bed. Running a hand though soft hair. "Um?" "Levi where are we?" "At the hospital." "Why?" "Someone did something to yours' and Mikasa's drink." "Oh when where's Eren?" "He's probably in the bathroom." "Kay." You lay hear you head on the pillow. "Do you alright." "A little dizzy." "I'll get our breakfast." "Kay." Levi walked out room. Leaving you and Mikasa in the room. "_?" "Yes Mikasa." "Do you feel like Levi's hiding something from you?" "I don't know." "I know I'm not supposed to tell this but Levi's going to a different college." "You're lying right." "No I'm not." "What?!" Levi then walks in the room with a tray of food. "So what's you guy's talking about?" "Levi…. Uh I am ending it here and going to write the next chapter of do dreams come true me corporal 


	14. Chapter 14

Levi… Was all that escaped out of your mouth before choking on tears. Mikasa turned her head full of regret.

"_ why are you crying did you hurt yourself?"

"You're going to a different school aren't you?"

"What how did you find out?!"

Glanced at Mikasa before Levi started to yell at her, and then Eren enter the room.

"Whoa Levi what are you doing?!"

"What does it look like titan shit?"

"Levi get your hands off her."

"Why should I she told _ that she and I are going to different colleges how would you fucking fell?!"

"Levi get over it."

"Get over it get over it how heartless can you be?!"

"Stop!" You yelled startling everyone. "Levi how could you not tell me."

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"Now look what's happening?!"

"_ I-I just wanted to protect our relationship."

"Protect?! You were just being plain out selfish."

"Wait now your blaming this on me?!"

"Levi it would have been fine I lost some may people that it doesn't hurt that much."

"How many have you lost?! It's not like you were a thug."

"Really have you been in 7 different households and only having one love you but then be murdered or have your parents and siblings killed right in front of you while you're in the closet crying helplessly?"

"_, I-

"Have you been bullied by kids just because you don't know what family is, or just because you got a scholar ship in to high school and being bullied for that for two years."

"No but-

"Exactly it hurts, and you telling me this now is just selfish I told you everything."

"I know it was selfish but I don't want to lose the only thing I care about."

"The only thing, Levi? Levi you have a brother be thankful you have a somewhat of a family you still have your childhood friend, am I wrong?"

"No, but at least you have a life I lived in Crimson Rose for my whole life, I hated the why my father treated my mom, Eren, and me, he'd come home drunk and bet us up. I killed my father for killing my mother."

"But look at you now you a great but selfish man."

"And look at you your now a beautiful but cruel woman just like the world because you are my world."

"I still love you and nothing can change that Levi."

"Yeah me too."

One week later

You and Mikasa got out of the hospital fully recovered from what they put in your drink at the movies. You and Levi fully made up too and choose to forgot about what happened back on that day

Sorry for the extremely short chapter IDK I kind of have writers block with this one and Life without titans well lets just say that it won't have the Lemon chapter


	15. Chapter 15

You and Levi literally forgot whatever happened in the hospital. You were in the dorm and only had on Levi's t-shirt your bra, and panties. Feeling in the mode to tease Levi, going up the stairs you walked over to where Levi's and yours' room was. Opening the door you saw Levi sitting in his desk working on homework. You walked over to him and sat on his desk to the right of him. He growled at you before looking at what you were wearing.

"Put some pants on." He hissed

"Why?"

"Because you distracting me."

"How I'm just sitting here?"

"No questions just do it."

"Oh what is my Levi distracted by my shirt, you then purposely unbuttoned one of the buttons "opps."

"_, don't you start with me."

"Start what. Opps there goes another one."

"Whatever."

"There goes another one, opps no two." Now Levi's shirt exposed your chest.

"_." Levi said while raising his voice.

"But."

"But nothing."

"Wevi!" You said saying in your cutest child voice.

"Fine sits here then." Levi spread his legs you sat in the gap he made. He then moved his legs close to your legs not realizing how thin your thighs were. Sooner or later you stopped your little teasing game and go up to get dressed but Levi being Levi didn't let that happen. He grabbed hold of your arm and made you sit. This time you were sitting on his lap and had both of your legs on the side of the chair.

"My turn."

"What?!" Levi then smacked his lips in to yours first rough then soft. Surprised at Levi's action you broke the kiss making him let out a little whine. "Bad boy." You scolded him

"You just found out that you stuck with a bad dog."

"Hey that's-."

"Shut up and just kiss me." Instead of you kissing him he kissed you first. Not knowing Levi was secretly unbuttoning your "his" shirt. Until felt his long slender fingers placed themselves on the side of your waist.

"Levi your fingers are cold." You whined

He didn't listen he just brought his lips to you jaw line kissing it until he got to your neck but making sure to nip at your skin occasionally till he made a red mark. Pulling your body little bit away he smiled at his art that he just made on your neck before reeling your body back close to his body just close enough were you lips were just an inch away from each other. Kissing each other once again but this time Levi stood up signaling for you to rap your arms around his waist. Levi then walked over to the bed throwing you on it and getting on top of you. Breaking the kiss Levi once again trailed loving kisses down your neck. Once you realized what he was doing you desperately grabbed a pillow and hit Levi with it. Levi growled that you just messed up the bed. "Ever do that again and I might just fuck you." Levi said with is hot breath on your ear.

"O-okay."

"Good." Levi then smacked his lips on yours, and somehow got you back to you romantic mood. Running you hand though his hair while you made out you barley even head the door to your dorm open. Still oblivious wheatear someone was in the dorm or not you still proceed to make out while you ran you fingers through Levi's hair while he fondled your medium sized watermelons (boobs. Till the door opened…

"_do you know – oh my god sorry!" You and Levi both stared at the door cheeks aflame

"Uh _ do you know where these bags go." Eren called form behind the door

"I think they go in the big bag with all the other plastic bags!"

"Oh sorry!" Levi then got off you and went to his closet and got out some clothes for himself. Soon after you got dress remembering you were going to by something.

You brought out your favorite top and shorts and gray mid-thigh socks, and over your shirt your trench coat that had a skirt like thing instead of being just straight and then just sat on the kitchen counter top.

"You ready?"

"Yeah but just one little thing." You smirked when you saw Levi wearing a scarf this cold spring morning.

"Fine but just make it quick we have exactly one hour before I have basketball practice."

"Oh don't worry." You grabbed Levi by his scarf and pulled him close to your body. "Just one last kiss my dear." And then you smacked your lips in to Levi's. When he broke the kiss he realized that now he had less time to drop you off at the mall.

"Come on let's go now."

"Okay."

Hug time skip

Its past graduation and Levi's in his dorm and with his roommates Erd, Oluo, and, Gunther, and another one of his friends, Mike was in his dorm. His _new_ dorm _new_ school far from you.

**~ Levi's POV ~**

I miss her so much it hurt's we use to text back and forth but now she's busy with her studies no once texting nor calling maybe just a mere hour on the weekends. I want to hear her voice, see her beautiful face, hold her in my arms, and kiss her luscious lips, the way her hand fits perfectly in my hand, and small but cute fame, her – my thoughts were cut off by Erd.

"Yo, Levi what you talking out from under the bed?"

"Nothing of your concern."

"You sure."

"Yes, but can we look at it with you?"

"Fine, but no judging."

"We won't"

"Okay here's the photo book of me and that girl I was talking about."

"You mean your girlfriend."

"Shut up I don't even know if she _loves_ me anymore."

"Okay come on let's just look."

When I first opened up the photo book there was a picture of _ and I when we first started dating we when to the photo booth and we took silly, then romantic photos. Then there was a picture of us playing in the snow. One on Christmas when we both were in our Santa/ Mrs. Clause costumes kissing under the mistletoe. Then her birthday party when I gave her a birthday kiss. Our graduation pictures, Our first and last summer together. I started to cry griping the necklace of that held the key to _ heart. Soon all of them stated to comfort me. Until my phone buzzed. Scrambling I got my phone and to see what it was it was a text message from _.

_"I miss you Wevi Heichou."_

"_...

"Levi are you okay?"

"Uh um yeah."

I soon texted her back _"Me too Honey bear."_

And soon she started to text back and forth like last time.

_"My nickname's cuter."_

_"Ha, ha, very funny _." _

_"I know right it's so funny my sides hurt!"_

_"What you doing."_

_"Nothing but texting you and watching anime on my laptop."_

_"Like usual."_

_"What are you doing?"_

_ "Looking through our photo book with my friends."_

_"What?! I'm going to kill you."_

_"AH like you would."_

_"I know."_

_"How was your day?"_

_"Good, Oh wait sorry bye Mikasa, Eren and I have to go."_

_"Oh bye."_

_"Sorry."_

_"It's fine."_

_"Bye."_

I closed my phone and lied down on my bed with my phone over my chest and I looked up at the blank white celling.

"I miss you so much _, I know things are meant to be let go…


	16. Chapter 16

**~Mikasa's POV~**

Walked into the room telling by music _ was practicing her dace since she's been trying nailing that one move and that only move.

"Won't stop till you drop?"

"Yup." Her breath told me that she has been dancing for about two hours.

"Better leave some energy for the when you Skype Levi."

"Oh shit I forgot, I better stop and work on that art project due on Friday."

"Just don't stress yourself out too much you just got your first pimple you don't want another one."

"True, I guess I'll watch my YouTube subscription."

"Good, oh and Eren's coming over he wants to talk to Levi too."

"Kay."

I watched _ carefully for the past 3 to 4 months and it's like her cheerful, hipper mood is slowly fading. I also noticed that ever since Levi was ripped from her, she's more focused on her studies than anything else unlike before.

"Mikasa." _'s voice snapped me back to reality.

"Oh yeah I'm supposed to be putting these away opps I guess I just spaced out."

"That's unusual for you to space out."

"True but's unusual for you to be not cheerful."

"I'll be shutting up now."

Now she's not her old hard headed self she usually she loves to argue with me, Levi, or Eren.

"Well I'll cook dinner now."

"KK."

Time Skip

**~Your POV~**

It was after dinner and you lay down on my bed with my lap top in front of you, with Skype on just waiting for Levi since he said he'll be the one to call. 10 minutes had already past, and Eren's here and still nothing thing and it's already 9:10 PM. You've been waiting an hour now but still nothing, and to top it all off you were starting to get tired and ended up going to sleep while pressing the answer button.

**~Levi's POV~**

I waited for _ to answer the can and she did which was pretty quick but I was met with a sleeping beauty on the screen. I smiled a little and took a picture her, after I took the picture _'s hair somewhat covered her face when I saw a hand a male hand brush her hair behind her ear, and I felt a ping of jealousy.

"Levi, long time no see."

"Oh it's just you."

"What you think she got over you, all she talks about is you."

"Really."

"Yeah, she has broken so many boys' hearts by rejecting them, so much that she earned the name heartbreaker. Any who dares to fall for her has at least has a heartbreak for their whole collage. I remember when you just took photograph club and you always took pictures of _ when she wasn't looking and made a scrap book because it was a project that lasted till graduation and everyone got one from each person that made one. Well some boys that come to this collage and went to our high school and showed some of their friends it and they said you captured her nature beauty."

"Well that sounds great but like it matters you're still in Japan and I'm Chicago."

"I know but she's so busy with her studies that she falls asleep in the process I think she's depressed. She's not as cheerful, hard headed, she smiles when she's crying inside or out, she says she's fine but we all know that's the girls' biggest lie. She wants to become a manga/anime artist, so she had been drawing and sometimes I've seen her cry while she's draw, she only draws pictures of you and her. And I'm betting she'll hate herself that she fell asleep when she was supposed to be talking to you."

"Tell I love her for me please."

"Okay, well I have to go I have to help Mikasa and one last thing _ has a - on -."

"Wait put the laptop in front of _ I want to see her again."

"With my pleasure big brother."

"Thank you."

"_... _..." I whispered to my surprise she woke up.

"Levi!"

"Yeah,_ I missed you."

"Me too." She was now crying not sad tears but joyful tears.

"I wish I can be with you right now."

"If only I could afford to the tip to Chicago."

"If only."

"So I heard you earned the nickname heartbreaker."

"Yeah I hate it I don't want to hurt anyone but I love you too much."

"That means a lot _."

"I know it does."

That night we chatted and chatted and then said good night to each other before we fell asleep happy that nigh.

Sorry for the long wait for this chapter and not posting any stories I kind of needed a break and next week I'll probably be gone and yeah I will be wrapping up this story so basically the last chapter comes out to today or tomorrow soo yeah in the next I'll tell you the next season in the next chapter, and sorry for making it short.


	17. Chapter 17

**HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE time skip**

It was you second to last day of collage and you had on more dance competition. Running through the halls to grab another microphone that wasn't broken you saw a boy in a tux and was holding a bouquet of roses. You took a quick look at his face, he had black hair that was parted to the left, and steal grey eyes, and just kept running but I stopped and literally skidded on your high heels. Turning around and ran in the hall the boy, and I stopped in front of him.

"Levi?!"

"Yes _?"

"OH My Gosh!" you ran up to Levi and hugged him tight.

"I missed you so much!" You started to cry in his arms.

"Me too." Levi then brought you away from him and kissed you on the lips, oh who much you missed his bitter sweet honey taste he had, and who much he missed your strawberry taste and your vanilla scent.

He broke the kiss and you let at out a little whine. "Come on let's go so that you're not late for the competition."

"Okay."

When it was your groups turn you smiled your usually bright smile like when you were in high school and dance with ease not forcing yourself and you actually got the dance move you couldn't get right got it right! The crowd went wild especially when the team captions had to do a dance off. (aka you and some other girl) They liked how cheerful you were and didn't dance with your straight face and you were dancing more freely unlike before.

After everything was done your group won the trophy and you one a ribbon for winning the dance off. The group of girls that were your friends around you until Levi appeared they scattered wanting the moment to be special.

"Hey um _?"

"Yes Levi?"

"I- I have to go back to Chicago tomorrow."

"What?! But we just, no please stay."

"I can't I'm not finished with collage until next month is over."

"Oh, it's okay." She smiled at me but I could see her eyes water.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine have fun just come back after you're done with college."

"Yeah, I have to go now or I'll miss my plane."

"Yeah bye have a safe trip." _ was staring at the floor with tears that brimmed her eyes clenching her tiny fist trying not to cry.

"Yeah, bye."

**_Bye Guys but no fret I might have the next season up to day yay!_**

**_It's called "Please stay"_**


End file.
